


Late Night Calls

by Smol_Anime_Bean



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Call, Relationship(s), Shukita - Freeform, fuck you atlus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Anime_Bean/pseuds/Smol_Anime_Bean
Summary: Communication with someone at the middle of the night is everything. The more sincere you are, the more personal and honest you get. And this was something Akira loved more than anything.





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so late guys. So be warned if you see any grammar mistakes okay.

It was late at night and Akira was still awake from his bed. The thought of school tomorrow really kept him on edge, and he couldn’t comprehend what on earth he was going to do tomorrow. 

Since it was technically Sunday today, Akira thought through on what he could do later on. He could go shopping, maybe buy a new book, get some upgrades, watch a movie, probably beat that damn burger challenge, all of the things he would do to make sure him and his team were set for their next palace. Whenever that was… 

Akira sighs. Being a leader is tough work. He could just text Ryuji or Ann to get some things for them so he can enjoy making some hot coffee. Or maybe getting a decent sleep? Ah heck, he’ll just roll with it, like always. 

Suddenly, his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

Morgana perks his head up at Akira, his hazy eyes blinking from sleep, 'Oh who could that be now?!’ says Morgana. Ignoring Morgana’s complaint, he clicks his phone and sees the bright screen with Yuskue’s name on it. He’s calling me? 

‘Ugh. Why is Yuskue calling you at this hour?’ asks Morgana, a strain of annoyance evident in his voice. 

Not wanting to show his smile, Akira turns his body away from Morgana and shrugs, ‘Hm,’ says Akira, ‘Maybe he can’t sleep?’ 

‘Well… whatever it is, can you tell him that I’m trying to get my beauty sleep? A cat’s gotta sleep too, you know.’ 

Rolling his eyes, he presses his screen and brings the device to his ear, he smiles, ‘Mushy mushy?’ 

He hears a soft chuckle on the other end, his stomach doing weird twists again, 'When will you stop with that remising welcoming, Kurusu-kun?’ Yusuke. Hearing his voice sends multiple shivers through Akira’s body, his voice reminding him how metallic and soft it was. Something he could listen to for ages. And since him and Yusuke have only been seeing each othen, its still rare to hear his voice so deep like this. 

Akira laughs, ‘Uh until it isnt funny anymore, I guess? And what is so wrong with my warm welcoming?’ 

He could hear Yusuke pouting at the thought, 'Hm, well… nothing I suppose. I thought I had awoken you up from your slumber. Because well, it is almost 2 in the morning. So if I’m disturbing you or anything, please don’t feel the need to stay up for me. Sorry I do apologi- 

'What? Oh no no, you’re not disturbing me at all.’ In the corner of his eye, he can see Morgana’s head slowly rising from his bed sheets. He’s so going to get him after this. 'What’s wrong? Everything alright?’ asks Akira, grabbing his pillow to protect himself from Morgana’s creeping claws. 

He could hear yusuke sighing, 'Oh yes! Everything is fine, thank you. I just… wanted to hear your voice. That’s all.’   

If Akira wasnt already wide awake, he would have sworn he was just hearing things. But since he already knew what he was feeling for Yusuke, and the fact that he just wanted to hear his voice, made Akira’s chest tighten with nerves. 'R-really?’ asks akira, his voice lower than he expected. 

'I-is that weird?’ says Yusuke. He sounds so small when he’s questioning himself. 

Morgana was now right behind Akira, and knowing him, he’s most likely going to strike after this phone call. But Akira ignores that thought and grins to himself, ’….No. No not at all. Its uh, its… I think its nice to know someone likes hearing my voice, Yusuke. Quite a romantic gesturer, wouldn’t you say?’ 

Smirking to himself, he hears Morgana sighing in annoyance, pushing Akira’s back for being a total idiot. 'You’re such a tease.’ whispers Morgana. Wait can he hear them right now? Oh who’s he kidding? The cat practically always reads his damn messages anyways. 

Akira waits for Yusuke’s reply, already regretting his choice of words as he hears Yusuke swallow. 'Well… I. Perhaps that might be the case. You’re voice is a symbolic melody that I cannot stop listening to.’ whispers Yusuke, his quiet voice sends a soothing wave through Akira’s mind. He almost lets out a small groan, but holds back as he covers his smile again. 

‘Spoken like a true artist.’ says Akira, his blush creeping more prominently then before. A deep chuckle, along with a sigh from Yusuke rang through, and Akira could tell he was also feeling the same way, ‘Am I now? Hah ha, well, I cant always describe my favourite masterpieces, unless he’s willing to…’ Yusuke pauses. And for a while to. What is he going to ask? I’m starting to get sleepy. 

Akira’s eye lids were starting to fall, and he could hear his and Yusuke’s slow breathing in the hollow room. ‘He’s willing to, what?’ Yusuke takes a couple more breathes, before clearing his throat and saying, ‘…If the most intriguing, knowledgeable, alluring, nasty crime boy student of Shujin High, and charming leader of the Phantom Thieves become my model for my next exhibit?’  

He didn’t realise he started laughing half way through Yusuke’s request. It didn’t even sound like a request, more like a proposal even! And here Akira thought he would end up with someone else, someone unlike Yusuke. A passionate artist, who’s vision of the world sparks through other peoples eyes by his smooth brush strokes and wild colours. Somebody who over came his fear for his sensei, somebody who he thought was once a good man. And now his own true self. His fox. His everything. And now that his thoughts were full of Yusuke, he couldn’t imagine a life without him. 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ 

*THIS IS SO BAD WHY DO I WRITE SO LATE


End file.
